Qotho
Qotho was a bloodrider to Khal Drogo. He was killed in a duel with Ser Jorah Mormont after Drogo falls ill. Qotho tries to prevent Mirri Maz Duur from treating Drogo and Jorah intervenes. Biography Background Qotho is a Dothraki bloodrider in the service of Khal Drogo. He is one of Drogo's closest allies and a stalwart warrior who favors the Arakh. Season 1 Qotho, alongside Cohollo and Haggo, accompanies Khal Drogo to view his bride, Daenerys Targaryen."Winter Is Coming" Qotho is present for the wedding of Drogo and Daenerys and then rides East with them to Vaes Dothrak."The Kingsroad" When a drunken Viserys threatens Daenerys and her unborn child, Qotho breaks his arm and then restrains him while Drogo pours molten gold over his head, killing him."A Golden Crown" Qotho is present when Drogo declares that he will lead the khalasar across the Narrow Sea and invade Westeros in vengeance for the attempted assassination of Daenerys."You Win or You Die" Qotho participates in the Khalasar's raid of a village in Lhazar, a peaceful country to the south-east of Vaes Dothrak. When Mago defies Drogo, Qotho, along with his fellow bloodriders, steps forward to defend Drogo's honor, only for the Khal to take matters into his own hands. He objects to the Lhazareen godswife Mirri Maz Duur treating a small wound Drogo takes, calling her Maegi."The Pointy End" Drogo's wound festers and he becomes seriously ill. He falls from his horse in front of the Khalasar, a sign of weakness. While Cohollo comes down from his horse and kneels to Drogo's side, Qotho and Haggo remain mounted. Daenerys orders the khalasar to take camp, but Qotho objects, though he ultimately relents. Later Daenerys calls for Duur, who says that only blood magic can save him. Duur claims that she needs to kill Drogo's horse. Qotho objects to the ritual and a fight ensues; Qotho pushes Dany to the ground causing her to go into premature labor. Ser Jorah Mormont intervenes and engages Qotho in a vicious duel. Though Qotho takes the upper hand with his younger age and superior speed, his arakh is unable to penetrate Jorah's armor, giving Jorah enough time to finish him off, slashing him across the face with his sword."Baelor" Season 5 Jorah mentions to a slave trader, Malko, that he killed Qotho in single combat, which convinces Malko to take Jorah and Tyrion Lannister to Meereen in order to sponsor Jorah in the fighting pits that Daenerys has re-opened. At the slave sale, however, Malko changes the story slightly and claims that Jorah actually killed Khal Drogo."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Appearances Image gallery Goldencrown.jpg|Qotho restrains Viserys Targaryen as Drogo kills him in "A Golden Crown". Drogo's fall.jpg|Qotho looks on as Daenerys Targaryen tends to the injured Drogo after he falls from his horse in "Baelor". Great Shepherd Altar.png|Qotho an altar of the Great Shepherd in Lhazar. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Qotho is a skilled warrior, but he is also considered to be cruel and malicious, the least-likable of Drogo's three bloodriders. He has cruel eyes and quick hands that liked to hurt. Occasionally he molests Daenerys's handmaidens Doreah and Irri, leaving them bruised and sobbing. Even his horses seem to fear him. In the books, Drogo's three bloodriders are Qotho, Cohollo, and Haggo. All three attempt to intervene when Mirri Maz Duur conducts her ritual to heal Drogo, and all three are killed in the resulting fight. Qotho was personally killed by Jorah, just as in the TV series. Unidentified extras fill in some of the actions carried out by Cohollo and Haggo but do not take part in the fight with Ser Jorah, so all three have been functionally condensed into Qotho. See also * References de:Qotho ru:Квото fr:Qotho Category:Dothraki Category:Bloodriders Category:Deceased individuals